Verbundenes Blut
by Gayagrod
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine treffen einen Mann, der sich als Dracos Bruder vorstellt. Als das 7. Schuljahr anfängt, beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt in Dracos Leben, denn eine tragische Geschichte hat vor langer Zeit ihren Anfang genommen und sucht ihn nun heim...
1. Prolog

A/N: Hallo, dass hier ist meine erste Harry Potter fanfiction, die ich auf hochlade. Nachdem ich schon viele Ideen für andere HP ffs wieder verworfen habe, werde ich diese hier hoffentlich verwirklichen können... Aber urteilt selbst, wie ihr die Geschichte findet. Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich freuen!

Eure Lupinus

Disclaimer: Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir, gehört alles J. K. Rowling.

**Prolog:**

Es war kalt, als er aus der Tür trat. Der Wind verfing sich in seinem Haar und Umhang und ließ die Herbstblätter umher wirbeln.

Er atmete die kühle Luft ein und wünschte sich, er wäre schon weit weg von diesem Ort hier.

Hinter sich spürte er eine Bewegung. Doch er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm stand.

"Du gehst?", fragte Alina. In der Hand hielt sie eine Kerze, die einen leichten Lichtschein verbreitete.

Er nickte. "Es muss sein. Ich habe lange genug gewartet." Er blickte zur Straße, die in fast vollständiger Dunkelheit lag.

Alina trat neben ihn auf die Türschwelle hinaus. Mit der anderen Hand schirmte sie die Kerze gegen den Wind ab. Sie folgte seinen Blick und runzelte die Stirn. "Du willst also wirklich zu deinem Bruder..."

Er nickte erneut und seufzte.

Alina wandte ihren Blick ihm zu. "Ich sage es den anderen. Aber ob sie es verstehen werden..." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nun, wer weiß."

Der Wind hatte seine Haare mittlerweile zerzaust. Blassblonde, fast silbrige Haare... und eisblaue Augen, die einzigen Dinge, die ihn an seine Eltern erinnerten. Und ihr einziges Vermächtnis an ihn.

Alina fröstelte und zog ihren Morgenmantel fester um sich. "Dann mach's gut. Und... viel Glück. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust." Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder im Haus.

Er ging die Stufen vor dem Haus hinunter und trat auf den Weg, der vom Haus auf die Straße führte. Hinter sich hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Er blickte zum Mond auf, welcher als schmale Sichel am Himmel hing. Aber nicht nur deswegen erleuchtete dieser nur schwach die Nacht, denn eine schwarze Wolkendecke stand am Himmel und kündigte ein Unwetter an.

Er zwang sich, sich nicht noch ein letzes Mal zum Haus umzudrehen. Er würde nicht zurückblicken, das hatte er sich geschworen.

"Mein Bruder", murmelte er in Gedanken. "Mein Bruder..."

Die dünne Wolkendecke riss auf und der Mond schien auf sein Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen und ein Name kam über seine Lippen. Es klang wie ein Schwur:

"Draco Malfoy..." 

To be continued...


	2. Kapitel 1: Unerwartete Begegnung

A/N: Hier etwas zur Entstehung der Story (oder: was euch hier so erwartet...):  
Am Anfang hatte ich vor, eine reine Shonen-Ai fic über Harry und Draco zu schreiben (dank meiner Freundin windhauch, da sie fast nur HPxDM liest), aber dann kam mir die Idee zu Dracos Bruder (und einigen dunklen Geheimnissen) und um diese beiden Themen spinnt sich dann auch diese Geschichte. Die Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr und ich werde zwischendurch, wenn es in die Geschichte passt, erzählen, was im 6. Jahr passiert ist. Shonen-Ai werde ich erst später einbauen und auch Draco wird erst in Kapitel 4 auftauchen (sorry!).

Mehr gibt es am Anfang nicht zu sagen, deshalb wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel. Eure Lupinus -)

Kapitel 1: Unerwartete Begegnung 

"Jetzt komm schon, Hermine, zier dich nicht so!" Ron wurde es langsam wirklich zu bunt. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, ewig auf Hermine zu warten.

"Gleich, Ron, ich äh... ich komm gleich, es ist nur..."

"Man, Hermine! Ich komm gleich zu dir rein, wenn du dich nicht beeilst!" Ron verschränkte ungeduldig die Arme vor der Brust. Er verstand Hermine nicht. Gestern Abend war sie mit Ginny und seiner Mutter vom Friseur wiedergekommen und hatte seitdem das Zimmer, das sie mit Ginny im Fuchsbau teilte, nicht mehr verlassen. Dabei wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass sie heute mit Harry in der Winkelgasse verabredet waren.

"Also was ist jetzt?" Ron rollte mit den Augen. _Frauen!_, dachte er nur.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür langsam und Hermine trat heraus. Rons Augen weiteten sich.

"Ich weiß", sagte Hermine unglücklich, "es sieht furchtbar aus!"

Ron brachte nur mit Mühe einige Worte heraus. "Was... Hermine, das... das ist... Wow!"

"Du findest es nicht... _häßlich?",_ fragte Hermine überrascht.

"Nein, das... es ist... einfach unglaublich! Du siehst super aus!", meinte Ron etwas verlegen. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, das dir kurze Haare so gut stehen!"

"Es ist ziemlich ungewohnt", meinte Hermine und zupfte an ihrer restlichen Haarpracht. "Ich hatte immer nur lange Haare, deshalb wäre es mir auch nie in den Sinn gekommen, sie mir einfach mal kurz zu schneiden." Sie lächelte und fügte hinzu: "Ginny hatte von Anfang an recht, es war wirklich keine schlechte Idee."

Ron nickte. "Dann können wir ja jetzt los, oder?"

"Ja!" Hermine hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn die Treppe hinunter. "Ich freue mich wahnsinnig darauf, Harry wiederzusehen und in ein paar Tagen wieder in Hogwarts zu sein!"

Ron konnte ihre Freude nicht ganz teilen. Das letzte Jahr war für sie alle nicht leicht gewesen und das siebte, das nun vor ihnen lag, würde ganz gewiss auch mit einigen Überraschungen aufwarten. Und wahrscheinlich war Hermines Freude sowieso halb gespielt.

Ron fasste sich mit der Hand an die schwarze Stoffklappe, die er seit einiger Zeit über dem rechten Auge trug. Sein Auge würde nicht wieder heilen. Es war blind, seit ihn der Zauber eines Todessers unglücklich gestreift hatte. Fred und George hatten noch Witze darüber gerissen, dass Ron jetzt wie ein Pirat aussehe und sich am besten einer Gruppe von räuberischen Muggels anschließen solle, aber auch wenn sie ihn damit nur aufheitern und seinen Schmerz lindern wollten, war es ihnen nicht gelungen, genau so wenig wie allen anderen.

"Ron?... Ron!" Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Komm, die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns!"

Ron seufzte in Gedanken auf, konterte aber: "Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken, Miss Hermine Granger!"

Drei Tage später stand ein junger Magier in der Winkelgasse vor einem Sortiment aus Zaubertrankzutaten und konnte sich nicht so recht dazu entscheiden, was er nehmen sollte.

Aidan wusste nicht genau, warum er überhaupt noch einmal in die Winkelgasse gekommen war, irgendein unbestimmtes Gefühl hatte ihn ruhelos gemacht und ihm gesagt, dass er irgendwo hin gehen solle, und nun war er hier in diesem Zaubertrankladen gelandet.

Schließlich, nach langem Überlegen, kaufte er einige Sachen und verließ den Laden. Die Sonne blendete ihn, denn im Laden war es ziemlich dunkel gewesen.

Er wandte sich nach rechts und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er und kniete sich hin, um der Person, mit der er zusammengestoßen war, dabei zu helfen, die Sachen, die sie hatte fallen lassen, wieder aufzusammeln. "Ich war in Gedanken, tut mir wirklich leid."

Er blickte die Person an. Es war ein Mädchen, kaum jünger als er, mit kurzen, haselnussbraunen Haaren.

"Ist doch nichts passiert", entgegnete das Mädchen, "Ich habe selbst auch nicht auf den Weg geachtet."

Als sie alle ihre Sachen wieder aufgesammelt hatte, sah sie ihn an. Und erstarrte.

Aidan stand wieder auf und bot ihr seine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen, die sie leicht irritiert annahm.

Erst jetzt sah er die beiden Jungen, die hinter ihr standen. Der eine hatte strubbelige, schwarze Haare und musterte ihn argwöhnisch. Aidan erkannte ihn sofort, hatte er ihn doch schon des Öfteren auf Bildern und Fotos gesehen und von ihm gelesen: Es war kein geringerer als Harry Potter. Der andere war Aidan unbekannt. Er hatte kurzes rotes Haar, trug eine Augenklappe und sah Aidan entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich an.

Für einen Augenblick fragte sich Aidan, warum sie ihn alle drei so merkwürdig anstarrten, dann konnte sich die Antwort darauf aber selbst geben: Hogwarts. Sie alle drei mussten in Hogwarts sein und wenn es sich so verhielt, wie er es vermutete, dann war es kein Wunder, dass sie ihn so ansahen.

Das Mädchen schien ihre Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben. Zuerst drehte sie sich fragend zu ihren beiden Begleitern um, und als Harry Potter ihren Blick ebenso fragend erwiderte und der andere Aidan nur weiter mit großen Augen anblickte, sagte sie: "Ähm, Mr., kann es sein, dass sie mit..."

"Kann es sein, dass ich mit einem Draco Malfoy verwandt bin?", beendete Aidan ihre Frage. Das Mädchen nickte. "Nun...", begann er, wurde aber von einem entsetzten Aufschrei aus der Menge unterbrochen.

"Das Dunkle Mal! Bei Merlin! Das Dunkle Mal!"

Alle vier wandten sich um und blickten nach oben.

Und wirklich, am Himmel über der Winkelgasse erhob sich das Symbol Lord Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger: ein riesiger Totenschädel, geformt aus smaragdgrünen Sternen, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange quoll...

To be continued...

A/N: Na, wie fandet ihr's? Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich freuen, also schön fleißig reviewen ;-)  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
Eure Lupinus


	3. Kapitel 2: Schein und Wahrheit

Kapitel 2: Schein und Wahrheit 

Das Dunkle Mal stand am Himmel und nachdem die Zauberer und Hexen, die in der Winkelgasse ihren Geschäften nachgingen, ihre erste Lähmung überwunden hatten, breitete sich Panik aus.

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, die eben noch die Bekanntschaft eines merkwürdigen Fremden gemacht hatten, warfen einander besorgte Blicke zu.

Der Fremde, der bis aufs Haar Draco Malfoy zu gleichen schien, starrte ebenfalls das Unheil verkündende Symbol am Himmel an.

Hermine warf Harry einen unruhigen Blick zu. Seit dem, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, hatte sich seine Abneigung gegen Todesser in abgrundtiefen Hass verwandelt und er hatte schon mehrfach versucht, sich an ihnen zu rächen. Für das, was seinen Eltern und vielen anderen Menschen angetan worden war, aber vor allem wegen Sirius' Tod.

Im letzen Jahr hätten er, Ron und einige andere deswegen fast ihr Leben verloren. Diese Gedanken kamen jetzt in ihr hoch, diese und andere, glücklichere Erinnerungen, die aus einer anderen Zeit zu stammen schienen. Sie sah Harry vor sich, so wie er früher gewesen war, und so, wie er heute war. Ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht.

Sie wischte diese Gedanken ärgerlich beiseite, es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und auch nicht der richtige Ort, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Sie blickte Harry an und sagte mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ: "Harry, wenn das Dunkle Mal erschienen ist, sind auch Todesser hier. Lass uns gehen, wir... du hast hier nichts verloren." Und flehentlich fügte sie hinzu: "Bitte, Harry. Egal, was du tust, es macht ihn nicht wieder lebendig und denk daran, was letztes Jahr geschehen ist... denk daran, wie sehr wir alle gelitten haben."

Harry starrte weiterhin das Dunkle Mal an. Doch schließlich, nach einem Moment, in dem es so schien, als ob er innerlich mit sich rang, wandte er sich ab und nickte. "Du hast recht", sagte er leise, wobei er Rons Blick mied.

Der Fremde räusperte sich. Alle drei hatten den Mann, der immer noch bei ihnen stand, fast vergessen. "Wenn ihr hier weg wollt", sagte er, "dann kenne ich eine kleine Abkürzung, mit der man schnell aus der Winkelgasse herausfindet. Ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf, Todessern zu begegnen, obwohl ich denke, dass das Dunkle Mal diesmal nur eine Warnung war."

Hermine wollte darauf etwas antworten, aber Ron kam ihr zuvor: "Wieso sollten wir einem Malfoy-Zwillling trauen? Es ist bestimmt eine Falle!"

Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf. "Zwilling?" Er lächelte. "Nein, ich bin ganz bestimmt nich Dracos Zwilling, auch wenn ich nicht leugne, dass ich ihm ähnlich sehe."

"Und wer sind Sie dann?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Mein Name ist Aidan Sovent", antwortete er. "Und wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt: Draco ist mein jüngerer Bruder."

"Sie lügen. Draco hat keine Geschwister", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

"Das stimmt und es stimmt auch wieder nicht. Denn Draco weiß nichts von mir."

"Er weiß nichts von Ihnen?" Ron sah Aidan an, als ob dieser geistesgestört wäre. "Kommt Leute, wir verschwinden, der Typ spinnt doch."

"Warte, Ron", sagte Hermine und hielt ihn zurück. "Könnten Sie das vielleicht genauer erklären?"

"Ja, aber ich werde meine Lebensgeschichte ganz bestimmt nicht hier offenbaren. Außerdem kenne ich euch ebenso wenig, wie ihr mich", antwortete er. Er sah sie der Reihe nach an. "Wie wäre es mit einem Neuanfang?" Er machte eine Pause. Dann sprach er weiter: "Ich bin Aidan Sovent, sehr erfreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."

"Hermine Granger, ebenso erfreut", sagte Hermine und schüttelte seine Hand.

Ron sah sie an, als wäre sie nun auch wahnsinnig geworden. "Äh, Hermine..."

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und trat ihm auf den Fuß.

"Au- ...äh, Ron Weasley." Widerwillig und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schüttelte er Aidans Hand.

"Harry Potter", sagte Harry als letzter und erwiderte Aidans Händedruck.

"Schon viel besser", sagte Aidan. "Wenn ihr mir nun folgen würdet..."

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu den beiden Jungen folgte Hermine ihm. Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick und gingen hinter ihr her.

Aidan führte sie um mehrere Ecken und Geschäfte und bog schließlich in eine kleine Seitengasse ein. An deren Ende befand sich eine Mauer.

"Ein Sackgasse. Echt toll", meinte Ron sarkastisch, aber Aidan hatte eine Hand auf die Mauer gelegt und murmelte irgend etwas.

Da wurde die Mauer plötzlich durchsichtig und gab einen Blick in die belebte Londoner Innenstadt preis.

"Tja, Ron, was ist nun mit deiner Sackgasse?", fragt Hermine schnippisch.

Ron beachtete ihren Einwurf nicht weiter. "Können uns die Muggel nicht sehen?"

Aidan verneinte. "Nur wir können sie sehen. Von außen sehen sie nur eine Steinmauer. Aber kommt, wir wollen hier doch keine Wurzeln schlagen." Damit durchschritt er die Mauer und gab ihnen von der anderen Seite ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.

Hermine ging zuerst, dann Ron, zögernd, und schließlich Harry.

"Was weiß sie eigentlich schon wieder, was wir nicht wissen?", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, als Hermine sich sofort wieder Aidan zuwandte. "Sie vertraut ihm doch nicht etwa?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "So dumm ist sie nicht." _Schon gar nicht nach allem, was passiert ist,_ dachte er. Laut sagte er: "Wahrscheinlich weiß sie etwas, aber früher oder später wird sie es uns schon noch erzählen." Dann wandte er sich an Aidan: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es noch einen weiteren Ausgang aus der Winkelgasse gibt."

"Nur wenige kennen diese Abkürzung, alle anderen benutzen den Tropfenden Kessel oder Kaminfeuer, um an- oder abzureisen, aber wenn man die richtige Stelle und den richtigen Zauber kennt, warum sollte man ihn dann nicht auch benutzen", antwortete Aidan. "Ich vermute mal, dass ihr im Tropfenden Kessel einquartiert seid?"

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Hermine.

"Nun, ich nämlich auch", sagte Aidan. "Dann haben wir ja den selben Weg. Und wenn wir dort sind, würde ich euch gerne auf mein Zimmer einladen, zu einer Flasche Butterbier und Kesselkuchen. Dann kann ich euch auch mehr über mich erzählen, wenn ihr wollt."

"Ja, warum nicht. Oder was meint ihr, Jungs?", meinte Hermine freudig.

Ron nickte nur, aber Harry fragte scharf: "Warum wollen Sie uns etwas über sich erzählen? Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass wir Draco wirklich kennen, wir sind Fremde für Sie, auch wenn Sie jetzt unsere Namen kennen. Warum haben Sie uns eben auf die Nase gebunden, dass sie angeblich Dracos Bruder sind?"

Aidan seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, jemandem zu trauen, den man nicht kennt. Aber so wahr ich hier stehe, er ist mein Bruder. Und warum ich es euch erzählt habe? Ich habe einfach zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt. Ich weiß, dass mein Bruder in Hogwarts zur Schule geht und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, gilt das ebenso für Harry Potter und für seine Freunde müsste es dann ebenso gelten. Aber...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, "...eigentlich habe ich mehr oder weniger ins Blaue hinein geraten." Er lachte.

"Der Typ is' echt komisch", flüsterte Ron Harry zu. "Der hat doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank!"

"Ich weiß, dass es dumm war, so zu handeln, aber ihr seid die ersten, bei denen ich mir mehr oder weniger sicher sein konnte, dass sie auf der selben Schule wie mein Bruder sind", sagte Aidan, als ob das alles erklären würde. "Und so, wie ihr mich angestarrt habt, hatte ich auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr ihn persönlich kennt. Ich weiß selbst, das ich ihm sehr ähnlich sehe. Dennoch bin ich zwei Jahre älter als er und wenn ihr genau hinseht, könnt ihr auch erkennen, dass ich nicht ganz genau so aussehe wie er."

"Sie sind größer als er...", sagte Harry, "...Ihre Augen haben eine andere Farbe und Ihre Haare sind etwas länger."

"Ja", bestätigte Aidan. "Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe."

Harry zuckte auf diese Bemerkung hin nur mit den Schultern.

Jetzt war es an Ron und Hermine, sich einen verstohlenen Blick zuzuwerfen, denn beide wussten, dass Harry sich diese Gabe antrainiert hatte. Ein Blick genügte und er erkannte eine Person unter hundert anderen immer wieder und konnte ihre speziellen Merkmale bis ins kleinste Detail wiedergeben. Seine Beobachtungsgabe war nützlich, wenn es darum ging, Todesser zu erkennen und sie würde ihm später bestimmt nicht schaden, denn er hatte vor, Auror zu werden.

Als sie den restlichen Weg bis zum Tropfenden Kessel gingen, schwiegen sie und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

To be continued...

A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr mehr über Aidan, also bleibt dran!

Eure Lupinus


	4. Kapitel 3: Dracos Bruder

A/N: In diesem Kapitel erzählt Aidan so einiges über sich. Natürlich wird in diesem Chap noch nicht alles über ihn verraten, aber doch schon einiges;-)

Ach ja, Kommentare sind natürlich immer erwünscht!

Eure Lupinus

Kapitel 3: Dracos Bruder 

"Erzählen Sie uns jetzt, warum wir Ihnen glauben sollen, dass Sie wirklich Malfoys Bruder sind?", fragte Ron und zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Er traute Aidan noch nicht, seiner Meinung nach war der Mann, in dessen Zimmer im Tropfenden Kesseln sie nun saßen, eine Spur zu redselig und schien, wenn es nach Ron ging, auch leicht verrückt zu sein. Hermine hätte ihn dafür bestimmt einen Dummkopf gescholten, aber das war Ron im Moment egal.

"Nur mit der Ruhe. Ihr seid ja ziemlich interessiert daran die Wahrheit zu erfahren, dabei hätte ich gewettet, dass ihr keine allzu engen Freunde meines Bruders seid", meinte Aidan.

"Sind wir auch nicht!", entrüstete sich Ron.

"Und trotzdem wollt ihr die Wahrheit wissen..."

"Man sollte über seine Feinde eben auch bescheid wissen", sagte Ron patzig und warf Aidan einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Ron!" Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem ihrer das-war-aber-nicht-sehr-höflich-entschuldige-dich-lieber-Blicke.

"Ist doch wahr", grummelte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Aidan lachte. "Ihr seid ja ein lustiger Haufen."

"Lustig?" Ron war nun vollends verwirrt. Diesem Mann schien es egal zu sein, dass er seinen Bruder als ihren Feind bezeichnet hatte, was Ron nun überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte. "Jetzt wo Sie wissen, wie wir zu Malfoy stehen, wollen Sie uns da immer noch ihre... Lebensgeschichte erzählen?" Ron wäre es nur recht gewesen, wenn Aidan sie jetzt alle drei aus dem Zimmer geworfen hätte. Das wäre immer noch besser gewesen, als mit einem Irren in einem Raum zu sitzen.

"Ja, warum nicht?", antwortete Aidan.

Ron war sprachlos. Dann brachte er hervor: "Sie sind verrückt, oder?"

Hermine sah Ron mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen an, genauso wie Harry, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte.

"Mmmh...", überlegte Aidan, "weißt du, verrückt ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort, aber meine Methoden sind oft recht unkonventionell. Eine Freundin von mir hat mich deshalb auch immer verrückt oder wahnsinnig genannt, bis sie akzeptiert hat, dass ich nun mal anders bin und nicht aus meiner Haut kann." Er grinste.

"Oh man", stöhnte Ron, "dann los, erzählen Sie endlich."

Alle drei sahen Aidan nun aufmerksam an.

"Gut", sagte dieser und begann. "Ich wurde vor 19 Jahren als Sohn von Sonja Sovent hier in England geboren. Lucius Malfoy ist mein Vater und..."

"Lucius Malfoy!", stieß Ron hervor.

"Ron, lass ihn weiterreden", zischte Hermine verärgert. "Was hast du denn gedacht? Draco hat sein Aussehen schließlich auch von seinem Vater geerbt!"

"Das ist mir bisher noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, deshalb...", verteidigte sich Ron.

"Du hast ja bisher auch noch nie darüber nachgedacht, oder?", würgte Hermine ihn ab. "Entschuldigung", wandte sie sich an Aidan, "würden Sie bitte weiter erzählen?"

"Schon gut", sagte dieser und fuhr fort. "Jedenfalls ist er mein Vater. Wie ihr sicher wisst, stammt er aus einer alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, die auf ihren tadellosen Stammbaum stolz ist. Nun, meine Mutter war eine Muggel..."

"Lucius Malfoy und eine Muggel?" Ron konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen.

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Ja, es ist wohl kaum zu glauben", meinte Aidan. "Ich selbst weiß nicht viel über ihre Beziehung zueinander, nur dass ich bestimmt nicht geplant war. Zwar bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Vater weiß, dass ich geboren wurde, aber entweder glaubt er, ich sei damals unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords getötet worden oder es ist ihm egal, dass ich existiere." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer, meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und ich wuchs die ersten Jahre meines Lebens bei meiner Großmutter auf. Meine Mutter stammte aus einer Familie, die dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war, da im Laufe der Zeit immer mal wieder Zauberer und Hexen in diese Familie eingeheiratet hatten. Deshalb und auch, weil von Anfang an feststand, dass ich Zauberkräfte besaß, ging meine Großmutter mit mir nach Amerika, damit ich in Sicherheit aufwachsen konnte. Mein Großvater war ebenfalls ein Zauberer gewesen, aber er war schon tot, als ich geboren wurde. Als ich in die Grundschule kam und lesen lernte, gab mir meine Großmutter seine Zauberbücher und ich versuchte mir selbst beizubringen, mit meiner Magie umzugehen."

"Sie haben es sich selbst beigebracht?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

"Ja, einiges sicher mehr schlecht als recht und ich habe anfangs viele Fehler gemacht. Immerhin war ich ein Kind, das damals kaum lesen konnte, und es gab niemanden, der mir sagte, was ich falsch machte. Aber ich lernte aus meinen Fehlern und so konnte ich bald ohne Probleme einfache Zauber benutzen."

Hermine schien beeindruckt. "Das ist wirklich sehr interessant."

"Aber Hermine", sagte Ron, "du konntest am Anfang unseres ersten Schuljahres in Hogwarts doch auch schon einige Zauber, die du dir selbst beigebracht hattest. Und du hattest auch noch alle Schulbücher auswendig gelernt."

Hermine wurde leicht rot. "Ach, das war doch gar nichts...", murmelte sie verlegen.

"Nur nicht so bescheiden", meinte Aidan und lächelte. "Aber nun will ich weiter erzählen. Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja. Ich brachte mir also selbst die Zauberei bei. Ich lebte in Frieden und glücklich bei meiner Großmutter, doch als ich 10 Jahre alt war, verstarb sie. Ich kam in ein Muggelwaisenhaus, weil ich keine anderen Verwandten mehr hatte. Die Muggel versuchten zwar, meinen Vater in England ausfindig zu machen, doch blieb ihre Suche ohne Erfolg.

Meine Großmutter hatte mir alles, was sie wusste, über meinen Vater und die Verbindung zu meiner Mutter erzählt, aber ich hielt vor den Muggeln geheim, dass mein Vater ein Zauberer war. Ich sagte ihnen auch nicht, dass ich selbst Magie beherrschte. Die Muggel-Erwachsenen dort hätten es bestimmt nicht verstanden und mich für verrückt erklärt.

In diesem Waisenhaus traf ich auch ein Mädchen. Sie hieß Alina und war schon zwei Jahre in dem Waisenhaus, als ich dort hinkam. Sie war eine Hexe, aber anders als ich war sie in einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen. Ihr war schon früh das Zaubern beigebracht worden und wir beide lernte viel voneinander. Wir brachten uns gegenseitig neue Zaubersprüche bei und probierten verschiedene Zaubertränke aus. Und während ich ihr die Gewohnheiten der Muggelwelt beibrachte, erzählte sie mir viel von der Zaubererwelt. Es war unser Geheimnis, keiner im Waisenhaus und in der Schule wusste, dass wir Zauberei beherrschten.

Alina war ein Jahr älter als ich und als sie 17 wurde, nahm sie mich mit sich hierher nach London. Mir war das nur recht, ich wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Waisenhaus fort, um mehr über meinen Vater zu erfahren. Also forschte ich nach. Ich fand heraus, was er in den Jahren seit meiner Geburt gemacht hatte, ich erfuhr, dass er mittlerweile verheiratet war und dass er mit seiner Frau einen zweiten Sohn hatte."

"Draco...", murmelte Harry.

Aidan nickte. "Genau. Und ich habe einige, sagen wir, Geheimnisse aufgedeckt. Deshalb will ich meinen Bruder aufsuchen, denn es gibt da einige Dinge, die er wissen sollte."

"Was für Dinge?", fragte Ron neugierig.

"Tut mir leid, aber das geht nur mich, Draco und unseren Vater etwas an", meinte Aidan.

"Draco ist also eigentlich Ihr Halbbruder?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja."

"Aber warum wollen Sie ihm dann etwas sagen, dass sie herausgefunden haben, obwohl Sie ihn gar nicht kennen und er Ihnen deshalb Ihre Geschichte auch wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wird?"

"Es ist schwer zu verstehen, die meisten würden sich um Halbgeschwister, die sie nicht kennen, wohl nicht kümmern, schon gar nicht, wenn der gemeinsame Vater nichts von einem wissen will. Aber das, was ich herausgefunden habe, ist einfach so... so tiefgreifend, dass Draco davon wissen _muss._ Auch wenn er mich danach hassen sollte", schloss Aidan.

"Hassen? Wieso das denn?", fragte Ron, aber Aidan schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich kann es euch nicht erzählen. Vielleicht werdet ihr es früher oder später sowieso erfahren, wer weiß, aber nicht hier und heute." Aidan überlegte einen kurzen Moment. "Glaubt ihr mir jetzt, dass ich wirklich Dracos Bruder bin?"

Die drei Freunde sahen sich an und nickten dann.

"Gut, dann will ich eure kostbare Zeit auch nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen", meinte Aidan, "Und vielleicht werden wir uns in nächster Zeit noch wiedersehen, denn ich habe vor, Draco wegen diesen Dingen, die ich ihm erzählen will, demnächst in Hogwarts zu besuchen."

"Echt?" Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er stellte sich Malfoys Gesicht vor, wenn er erfuhr, dass er einen muggelstämmigen Halbbruder hatte. Das würde bestimmt ein ganz schön großer Schock für ihn werden.

Aidan nickte.

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Sie Draco auch davon überzeugen können, dass Sie sein Bruder sind", sagte Hermine.

"Ihr glaubt mir jetzt, wieso sollte er es dann nicht auch tun?", sagte Aidan fröhlich. "Ich freue mich schon darauf, ihn näher kennenzulernen."

Hermine warf Ron erneut einen scharfen Blick zu und dieser schluckte den Kommentar, den er auf der Zunge gehabt hatte, herunter. Dieser Aidan sollte besser mal nicht zu optimistisch sein, Draco konnte ganz schön fies und ungemütlich werden. Besonders wenn es sich um Halbblüter oder Schwächere handelte.

"Wir gehen wohl besser", sagte Harry jetzt. Er stand auf und reichte Aidan zum Abschied die Hand. "Ihr Geschichte war sehr... interessant und überzeugend, aber seien Sie bei Draco besser vorsichtig, was Sie ihm erzählen. Er wird nämlich bestimmt nicht allzu glücklich sein zu erfahren, dass er einen Bruder hat, von dem er nichts wusste. Schon gar nicht einen muggelstämmigen", sagte er scharf.

"Ich werde an deine Worte denken, wenn ich ihn treffe", antwortete Aidan ernst.

Dann verabschiedeten Ron und Hermine sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam verließen die drei Aidans Zimmer.

To be continued...


	5. Kapitel 4: Überraschungen

A/N: Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder. Dieses Kapitel hier ist das bisher längste, ich habe auch ziemlich lange daran gesessen. In diesem Kapitel taucht Draco das erste Mal persönlich auf, aber ich möchte an dieser Stelle nicht zu viel verraten.

Also viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter

Eure Lupinus

windhauch: Du auch hier:-) Danke für deine Review, obwohl du ja schon weißt, wie die Story weitergeht.

BlackNightmare16: Erst einmal danke für deine Review und zu deiner Frage: Wie du siehst ist dieses Kapitel länger als die bisherigen. Normalerweise haben die Kapitel eine Länge von 4 bis 6 DinA4 Seiten. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass die Kapitel demnächst länger werden, aber ich werde es versuchen:-)

Misato-sama: Vielen Dank, aber bis Draco erfährt, dass Aidan sein Bruder ist, wird wohl noch etwas Zeit vergehen...

**Kapitel 4: Überraschungen**

"Also, Hermine, du weißt doch etwas, das wir nicht wissen, oder?", sagte Ron und sah Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er saß mit Harry und Hermine in ihrem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. "Du sagst es uns doch? Wir würden nämlich schon gerne erfahren, warum du auf einmal mit einem dahergelaufenen Fremden anbändelst. Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art!"

"Erst einmal habe ich nicht mit ihm angebändelt, Ron", antwortete Hermine leicht gereizt, "und zweitens... nun, ich weiß auch nicht, aber mir kam er irgendwie bekannt vor."

"Ha!", machte Ron, "Ha ha ha ha! Er sieht ja auch genau so aus wie Malfoy! Natürlich kommt er dir bekannt vor!"

"Doch nicht deswegen!", fauchte Hermine zurück. "Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich zuerst auch etwas, ähm, überrascht war, als ich ihn gesehen hab. Aber er kam mir dann doch irgendwoher bekannt vor... nicht nur, weil er Malfoy ähnlich sieht, nein... ich glaube, ich habe ihn schon einmal in einem Buch oder einem Hexenmagazin gesehen..."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht in einem Buch war wie _Todesser von Heute, Schwarze Magie für Anfänger_ oder _Eine Chronik aller Zauberer und Hexen, die schon einmal in Askaban gesessen haben?", _witzelte Ron, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Ganz ehrlich, Hermine, vielleicht hast du ihn ja mal auf dem Steckbrief eines gesuchten Todessers gesehen, davon sieht man in letzter Zeit doch häufiger welche. Es wäre doch immerhin möglich, dass er ein Todesser ist und vielleicht ist er doch nicht Dracos Bruder. Was wissen wir schon? Nur das, was er uns erzählt hat. Und falls seine Geschichte stimmt, muss es noch lange nicht heißen, dass er besser als Draco und sein Vater ist."

"Ich glaube ihm", sagte Hermine. "Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er _nicht_ als Todesser, Schwarzmagier oder was weiß ich Übles irgendwo aufgeführt wurde. Außerdem dachte ich, dass er dich auch überzeugt hätte!"

"Ich glaube ihm schon, fürs erste. Das heißt aber noch nicht, dass ich ihm traue. Und was ist, wenn dich dein Gedächtnis nun doch mal trügt?", meine Ron. "Tut mir jetzt leid, die Illusion deiner Vorstellung zerstören zu müssen, aber auch du bist nicht unfehlbar, Hermine. Es kann sein, dass du dich falsch erinnerst."

"Ich gebe Hermine recht", sagte da Harry plötzlich.

"Na bitte", meinte Hermine triumphierend.

"Und warum?", fragte Ron, "Du hast die ganze Zeit kaum was gesagt, warum bist du dir so sicher, dass dieser Aidan angeblich harmlos ist?"

"Sein Name war nicht im Todesser-Verzeichnis...", sagte Harry.

"Namen kann man fälschen!", unterbrach ihn Ron.

"... und er war auch auf keinem der Bilder, die ich von Todessern gesehen habe..."

"Jaa, schon gut, schon gut!" Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. "Wenn ihr meint, er ist in Ordnung, dann ist er's auch. Ihr habt wahrscheinlich recht. Schon kapiert, ich geb's auf, auf mich hört ja eh niemand. Ihr habt mich überstimmt", stöhnte Ron entnervt. "Zum wievielten Mal heute eigentlich?"

Einige Tage später, am 1. September, der gleichzeitig der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahres auf Hogwarts war, saßen die drei Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors beisammen und machten sich Gedanken über das vor ihnen liegende Schuljahr.

"Was meint ihr", fragte Ron, "Wie wird wohl die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, sie beherrscht ihr Fach", meinte Hermine und legte das Buch, das sie gerade gelesen hatte, beiseite. "Auf mich machte Professor Blackmoore jedenfalls keinen schlechten Eindruck."

"So lange sie nicht wie Umbridge ist, ist es mir egal, ob sie uns etwas beibringen kann oder nicht", war Harrys Antwort.

"Stimmt, da hast du recht", sagte Ron.

Hermine nickte zustimmend und meinte: "Obwohl Professor Wyrisk letztes Jahr ja ganz in Ordnung war. Schade, dass er nach Voldemorts Angriff auf die Schule nicht mehr hier bleiben wollte."

"Ja, aber willst du ihm das Übel nehmen?", fragte Harry. "Nicht jeder hat den Mut, sich den dunklen Mächten zu stellen."

"Aber es war doch sein Beruf, oder?", mischte sich Ron ein. "Ich meine, er sollte uns doch beibringen, wie wir uns gegen die dunklen Künste wehren, immerhin heißt das Fach doch so: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

"Ja, Ron, aber es ist ein Unterschied, ob man jemandem etwas beibringt oder es selbst tut", erwiderte Hermine.

"Stimmt auch wieder", gab ihr Ron recht. "Aber was mich mal wirklich interessieren würde, ist, ob wir dieses Jahr wieder Geschichte der Zauberei haben. Nachdem Binns letztes Jahr dank Peeves endlich ins Jenseits verschwunden ist und Dumbledore immer noch keinen Ersatzlehrer gefunden hat, wäre es doch möglich, dass wir dieses Jahr von endlosen, langweiligen Vorträgen über Koboldaufstände verschont bleiben, oder was meint ihr?"

"Wäre möglich", meinte Harry, "So lange wir nicht wieder jede zweite Stunde Vertretung bei Snape haben."

"Genau", stimme Ron zu, "Zaubertränke bei dem zu haben, ist schon schlimm genug, und dann noch Vertretung..." Er verzog das Gesicht, so als ob er an etwas ganz besonders ekliges denken würde.

"Dabei hattest du dich doch immer darüber beschwert, dass Binns Unterricht viel zu langweilig sei und du bald bei der bloßen Erwähnung eines Koboldaufstandes einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen würdest", antwortete Hermine spöttisch.

"Aber Snape ist viel schlimmer", klagte Ron weiter, "Jedes Mal ein Dutzend Seiten abschreiben zu müssen... nee, das muss von mir aus nicht sein. Bei Binns konnte man wenigstens mal vom ganzen Schulstress abschalten."

"Du meinst wohl ein Nickerchen halten?", fragte Hermine, woraufhin Ron nur den Mund verzog.

"Ist ja wohl kein Verbrechen", sagte er, "Und bei Binns war es auch kein Wunder. Hermine, du warst die einzige, die _immer_ dem Unterricht gefolgt ist, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Harry grinste. "Komm schon, Hermine, so schlimm wäre es doch auch nicht, wenn Geschichte der Zauberei ausfallen würde, oder?"

"Aber Geschichte der Zauberei ist ein wichtiges, lehrreiches Fach und..."

"...absolut sterbenslangweilig", beendete Ron ihren Satz. "Das war es doch, was du sagen wolltest, nicht wahr?"

"Freu dich lieber nicht zu früh, Dumbledore wird schon noch jemanden finden, der den Unterricht übernimmt", gab sie zurück.

"Na, wenn du meinst." Ron zuckte nur unbeteiligt mit den Schultern. "Und um das Thema zu wechseln...", begann er, wurde aber von Ginny unterbrochen, die aufgeregt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt kam.

"Hey, hört mal her", fing sie ohne Begrüßung an, "Ihr glaubt ja nicht, wovon gerade alle reden!" Sie machte eine dramatische Pause. "Einige behaupten, sie hätten in der Eingangshalle einen Mann gesehen, der genau so wie Draco Malfoy aussieht!" Sie sah die drei erwartend an. "Und, was sagt ihr?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus.

"Er ist also hier", stellte Harry fest.

"Früher, als man erwartet hätte", fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Wer?" Ginny sah sie fragend an. "Von wem sprecht ihr? Kennt ihr diesen geheimnisvollen Fremden etwa?"

Ron grinste. "Ginny, ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, was wir dir jetzt erzählen sollten..."

Zur gleichen Zeit, als Ginny von den drei anderen Jungmagiern in das Wissen um Aidan eingeweiht wurde, stand dieser in Dumbledores Büro und brachte Dumbledore sein Anliegen vor.

"...und deshalb bin ich hier. Ich möchte meinen Bruder kennen lernen und ihm, nun, sagen wir, einige Dinge über ihn selbst und unseren Vater verraten", schloss Aidan. Er war nervös, auch wenn er sich nichts davon anmerken ließ. Er hatte erwartet, allein mit Dumbledore sprechen zu können, aber nun war es so gekommen, dass er, während er sprach, nicht nur von Dumbledore, sondern auch von Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape, dem Hauslehrer seines Bruders, gemustert worden war.

Dumbledore sah ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille hindurch an und schien zu überlegen. Die anderen Professoren standen hinter ihm und er wollte sich lieber nicht umdrehen, um ihre Gesichter zu sehen.

Schließlich sprach Professor Dumbledore. "Ihr Anliegen ist sehr ungewöhnlich, obschon ich Sie verstehen kann. Sie haben ganz gewiss gute Gründe, weshalb Sie hier nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, um Ihren Bruder zu treffen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Mr. Malfoy Sie so einfach akzeptieren wird. Es könnte eine Zeit dauern, bis Sie ihn davon überzeugt haben, Ihnen glauben zu schenken. Deshalb würde ich Sie gerne um einen Gefallen bitten, der sowohl Ihnen als auch dieser Schule zu Nutzen kommt. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie Interesse haben", fügte er hinzu.

"Was für einen Gefallen?" Aidan war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt geworden. Dumbledore schien nichts dagegen zu haben, dass er Draco auf Hogwarts traf und dieser Gefallen... nun, er würde sich erstmal anhören, Dumbledore zu sagen hatte, und dann entscheiden, was er tun würde.

"Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, haben Sie erst dieses Jahr ihr Studium zum Magicolisten beendet?", fragte Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall sah Aidan überrascht an, auch wenn dieser dies nicht sehen konnte, und Professor Snape verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen und starrte Aidan mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

"Ja", antwortete Aidan leicht irritiert. Sein Beruf war kein Geheimnis, trotzdem überraschte es ihn, darauf angesprochen zu werden. Was hatte das mit seinem Anliegen zu tun?

Dumbledore lächelte. "Dann haben Sie doch sicher auch Geschichte der Zauberei studiert?"

"Ja, natürlich. Das war eines meiner Pflichtfächer im Studium." Aidan runzelte die Stirn. "Aber, wenn ich es erfahren dürfte, warum ist das wichtig?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Bis vor einem Jahr war ein Geist der Lehrer in diesem Fach. Doch dann ist ihm durch gewisse Umstände klar geworden, was er ist." Bei Aidans ratloser Miene fügte er hinzu: "Es klingt merkwürdig, aber er hat all die Jahre seit seinem Tode nicht bemerkt, dass er keinen Körper mehr hatte. Als ihm das nun bewusst wurde, hat er dem Diesseits Lebewohl gesagt und ist endgültig von uns geschieden."

Nun begriff Aidan. "Sie wollen, dass ich... dass ich dieses Fach übernehme? Sie wollen, dass ich _unterrichte?",_ fragte er ungläubig. Das war wirklich das letzte, was er erwartet hätte.

"Sie würden hier im Schloss wohnen und hätten viel Zeit, sich mit ihrem Bruder bekannt zu machen. Es ist nur ein Angebot, Sie müssen es nicht annehmen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, es würde nur nutzen. Also, was sagen Sie?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut unterrichten kann, aber...", Aidan straffte sich, "...aber ich würde gerne mein Glück versuchen, wenn Sie es wünschen." Er lachte, all seine Anspannung schien mit einem Mal von ihm abgefallen zu sein. "Sehr gern sogar."

"Gut. Dann willkommen auf Hogwarts, Professor Sovent." Dumbledore reichte ihm über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg die Hand und Aidan schüttelte sie etwas verlegen.

_Professor..._ Aidan konnte es kaum glauben.

Da klopfte es an der Tür zum Büro.

"Herein!", rief Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder an Aidan. "Sie sind nicht der einzige neue Lehrer in diesem Jahr, deshalb habe ich Professor Blackmoore, die den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste übernehmen wird, ebenfalls hergebeten."

"Blackmoore?", fragte Aidan erstaunt. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass _sie_ damit gemeint war.

Die Tür ging auf und herein trat eine junge Hexe, die in einen smaragdgrünen Umhang gehüllt war. "Sie haben mich herbestellt, Direktor?" Ihr langes, nachtschwarzes Haar fiel ihr elegant auf die Schultern und ihre braunen Augen musterten die Anwesenden im Raum. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Aidan haften. Sie lächelte. "Ah, _er_ ist der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin, nicht wahr?"

Aidan glaubte, nicht recht zu hören und drehte sich zur Tür um. Er konnte kaum glauben, wen er dort sah.

"Hi, Aidan", begrüßte ihn die Hexe. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich schon so früh wiederzusehen." Sie lachte angesichts seines überraschten Blickes. "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder was?"

Aidan schluckte. Dann brachte er schließlich hervor: "...Alina? ...Was machst _du _denn hier!" Er war mehr als nur erstaunt, seine langjährige Freundin hier auf Hogwarts anzutreffen.

"Ich werde hier unterrichten, was denkst du denn?", sagte sie und wandte sich an Dumbledore. "Wenn Sie es erlauben, Direktor, würde ich Aidan gerne selbst durch die Schule führen und ihm alles erklären. Denn ich denke, dass er jetzt noch die eine oder andere Frage mehr auf dem Herzen hat."

"Natürlich", stimmte Dumbledore zu.

"Haben Sie gewusst, dass wir uns kennen?", fragte Aidan mit skeptischem Blick auf Alina. Diese Frau sorgte doch immer wieder für Überraschungen.

"Ich habe mir bereits gedacht, dass Sie der junge Mann sein könnten, von dem Alina mir berichtete, dass er vorhabe, Hogwarts einen Besuch abzustatten, um eine persönliche Angelegenheit zu regeln", antwortete Dumbledore vergnügt. "Und mein Verdacht hat sich ja soeben bestätigt. Deshalb hatte ich Alina herbestellt."

"Aha." Aidan hatte schon vorher von Dumbledores manchmal etwas merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen gehört, aber eigentlich unterschied er sich da gar nicht so sehr von Aidan selbst. Auch Aidan passte sich nicht immer der Norm an, genauso wenig wie Alina.

Alina hatte sich währenddessen bei Aidan untergehakt und zerrte ihn nun sanft aber bestimmt zur Tür. "Wenn Sie uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden", sagte sie und auf das Nicken Dumbledores hin öffnete sie die Tür und schob Aidan hindurch.

Nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, lehnte Dumbledore sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah McGonagall und Snape fragend an.

Professor McGonagall ergriff zuerst das Wort. "Ein wirklich erstaunlicher junger Mann", meinte sie.

Dumbledore nickte nur. Er schien nachzudenken.

"Vielleicht ein wenig zu erstaunlich, wenn Sie mich fragen", bemerkte Snape. "Ich würde ihm nicht gleich am Anfang zu viel Vertrauen schenken. Immerhin hat er gerade erst das Studium zum Magicolisten beendet."

"Gerade deswegen", entgegnete Dumbledore. "Gerade weil er ein Magicolist ist, muss er vertrauenswürdig sein. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er je zu Voldemort überlaufen oder Gefallen an den dunklen Künsten finden wird, allein schon, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist..."

Später am Abend führte Alina Aidan durch das Schloss. Mittlerweile waren sie an fast allen wichtigen Plätzen gewesen, die man zu dieser Zeit aufsuchen konnte, nur die Kerker hatten sie bisher ausgelassen.

Alina hatte Aidan erzählt, warum auch sie jetzt in Hogwarts war.

Nachdem Aidan vor gut zwei Wochen die WG, zu der außer ihnen noch zwei andere Magier gehörten, verlassen hatte, hatte sie einen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten.

Zuerst hatte sie sich darüber gewundert, dass dieser bei ihr anfragte, ob sie eine Lehrstelle an seiner Schule übernehmen wollte, da sie ihn nicht persönlich kannte, dann hatte sie sich jedoch daran erinnert, dass Dumbledore ein Bekannter ihrer verstorbenen Eltern gewesen war. Da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt sowieso Arbeit suchte, war ihr sein Angebot nur recht gekommen und sie hatte es angenommen.

"Und nun bin ich schon seit einer Woche hier." Alina schaute Aidan an. "War ja kein langer Abschied, oder?"

"Ja, aber wann hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen?"

"Was?", fragte sie, als ob sie nicht wüsste, was er meinte.

"Na das hier. Die Lehrstelle und alles." Aidan erwiderte ihren Blick. "Du hättest mir eine Eule schicken können."

"Ja, hätte ich", sagte sie, "Aber ich wollte dich überraschen. Und außerdem wusste ich ja gar nicht, wann du vorhattest, herzukommen."

"Typisch." Er seufzte. "Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen. ...Ich weiß, ich sollte jetzt sauer oder wenigstens verärgert darüber sein, dass du mir nichts verraten hast, aber..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, einen finsteren Blick zu machen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelang. Er gab es auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann dir nicht böse sein. Mittlerweile kenne ich deine Späße ja."

Sie lachte kurz, wurde dann aber ernst. Sie blieb stehen. "Wir sind jetzt am Eingang zu den Kerkern. Aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich heute dort schon herumführen sollte. Vielleicht beenden wir unsere kleine Führung für heute erst mal."

"Wieso? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich durch das ganze Schloss führen?"

"Ja, schon, aber..." Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas nicht sagen wollte.

"Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache. Sind in den Kerkern gefährliche Verbrecher eingesperrt, oder was?" Er lächelte, aber Alina blieb weiterhin ernst.

"Nun, es ist so", begann sie, "In den Kerkern liegen die Schlafräume und der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Und... Du weißt schon, worauf ich hinauswill, oder?"

Aidan nickte. "Ja, ich versteh schon. Vielleicht begegnen wir meinem Bruder, wenn es der Zufall so will. Und vielleicht verderbe ich mir damit schon alles gleich am ersten Abend. Aber morgen früh wird er sowieso erfahren, dass ich hier bin, und dann ist es auch egal." Er überlegte kurz. "Aber ich denke, ich werde alles auf eine Karte setzen. Vielleicht begegnen wir ihm gar nicht, und wenn doch, dann werde ich ihn eben schon heute kennen lernen. Es ist vielleicht nicht klug, aber eigentlich war alles, was ich bisher wegen dieser Sache getan habe nicht wirklich gut überlegt. Also was soll's."

"Du bist unverbesserlich", sagte Alina. "Aber ich habe wenigstens versucht, dich vor deiner eigenen Dummheit zu bewahren. Der Gang durch die Kerker geht auf deine eigene Gefahr."

"Schon kapiert", erwiderte Aidan gutgelaunt. "Dann führ mich mal ein bisschen rum."

Alina bemerkt ein schelmisches Blitzen in Aidans Augen. _Dacht ich's mir doch,_ sagte sie zu sich selbst in Gedanken, _Er hatte wahrscheinlich von Anfang an gehofft, seinem Bruder heute schon zu begegnen. Na, wer weiß, vielleicht wird ihm sein Wunsch gleich erfüllt werden. Obwohl das dann wirklich ein merkwürdiger Zufall wäre. _

"Okay", sagte sie zu Aidan und gemeinsam betraten sie die Kerker.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte zu dieser abendlichen Stunde kaum noch Betrieb. Die meisten Schüler waren schon in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen, um mit ihren Freunden in Ruhe die neuesten Informationen auszutauschen und Intrigen zu spinnen. Beides war in diesem Haus sehr beliebt, weshalb Ränkespiele um die Macht an der Tagesordnung waren, genauso wie intrigante Aktionen gegen Mitglieder anderer Häuser.

Wer in Slytherin war, musste damit rechnen, dass seine Geheimnisse bald unter den anderen Schülern dieses Hauses die Runde machten, denn auch wenn man sich noch alle Mühe gab, etwas zu verheimlichen, so konnte man nie wissen, ob nicht doch jemand irgendwie hinter sein Geheimnis kam.

Natürlich gab es Freundschaften unter den Slyterins und man konnte schnell merken, wer wirklich auf seiner Seite stand und wer nur um einen war, um zu intrigieren und zu spionieren, denn es gehörte auch zu der Natur der Slytherins, aus seinen Absichten nicht unbedingt einen Hehl zu machen. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte man manchmal nicht einmal seinen angeblich engsten Freunden trauen, die Seiten wurden oft schneller gewechselt, als manch einer "Quidditch" sagen konnte.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres erst einmal festgestellt wurde, inwieweit die Gruppen des vorherigen Jahres noch Bestand hatten, wer jetzt mit wem befreundet war und wo sich neue Rivalitäten und Feindschaften anbahnten.

Und dies wurde am ersten Abend gewöhnlich nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo viel zu viele andere Ohren mithören konnten, sondern in den Schlafsälen oder an anderen Orten im Schloss getan, die zu dieser Zeit noch aufgesucht werden durften.

Zu den wenigen, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten, gehörte auch Draco Malfoy. Er war dabei, seine neuen Zaubertrankzutaten zu ordnen, während eine unaufhörlich vor sich hintratschende Pansy Parkinson ihm gegenüber saß und mit Millicent Bulstrode die neuesten Gerüchte und Gemeinheiten über andere Schüler austauschte. Crabbe und Goyle saßen etwas abseits und unterhielten sich ebenfalls über irgend etwas, von dem sich Draco sicher war, dass es nicht die geringste Bedeutung hatte.

Draco ordnete seine Kräuter, füllte Salamanderblut in kleine Glasphiolen und band Crup-Haare zusammen, als Pansy plötzlich auf etwas zu sprechen kam, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie sprach davon, dass ein Fremder im Schloss gesichtet worden sei und Millicent meinte, auch ihr sei dieses Gerücht schon zu Ohren gekommen.

Draco verengte seine Augen und blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. "Was für ein Fremder?", fragte er leise, aber so durchdringend, dass Pansy ihn etwas erschrocken ansah.

"Es ist witzig, dass gerade du das fragst", kicherte Pansy nervös, "Einige aus dem zweiten und dritten Jahrgang meinten, er habe wie du ausgesehen, aber das ist natürlich Quatsch." Sie kicherte noch mehr und Millicent Bulstrode machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, das wohl ein Lachen sein sollte, aber wie ein Grunzen klang.

Draco durchbohrte Pansy geradezu mit seinem Blick und presste die Lippen zusammen. Nicht dass er so einem Gerücht Glauben geschenkt hätte, aber irgendwie beunruhigte es ihn.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn jemand mit jemand anderem verwechselt, das war die einfachste, die naheliegenste Erklärung, auch wenn er nicht so recht daran glaubte. Die andere Möglichkeit war, dass sich jemand dieses Gerücht ausgedacht hatte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber wahrscheinlich, um ihn zu ärgern. Und die dritte Möglichkeit war die, dass irgend etwas vor sich ging, etwas, dass wahrscheinlich mit einem ganz bestimmten Gryffindor und seinen Freunden zusammenhing. Wie fast immer, wenn etwas an dieser Schule geschah, was auf den ersten Blick rätselhaft oder merkwürdig erschien.

Das war es, woran Draco am ehesten glaubte. Vielleicht hatte Potter mal wieder vor, die Welt zu retten und hatte sich einen Vielsafttrank oder etwas ähnliches gebraut, um so wie Draco auszusehen. Dieser Verdacht lag irgendwie nah, da Potter und Weasley in ihrem zweiten Jahr mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes die Gestalten von Crabbe und Goyle angenommen hatten.

"Äh, Draco, was ist nun mit dem Gerücht", fragte Pansy vorsichtig, "Ich meine, du kannst es ja schlecht gewesen sein, du warst doch die ganze Zeit hier im Gemeinschaftsraum..."

Draco legte seine Sachen beiseite und stand, ohne Pansy eines Blickes zu würdigen, auf. "Ich gehe der Sache selbst nach", zischte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Dann wies er Crabbe und Goyle an, seine Zaubertrankzutaten in ihren Schlafsaal zu bringen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Das ist doch verrückt,_ dachte er, während er die Korridore in den Kerkern entlang hastete.

_Wahrscheinlich will jemand dich damit ärgern, weiter nichts. Was erwartest du denn zu finden,_ schalt er sich selbst. _Und wo willst du suchen? Willst du wie ein Wahnsinniger durchs Schloss rennen und ein Phantom jagen? Am besten kehrst du auf der Stelle um, es wird sich schon noch herausstellen, das irgendein hirnrissiger Idiot dich foppen wollte. Und du bist dann voll drauf reingefallen, ha ha._

Er hatte sich gerade entschieden umzukehren, als er um eine Biegung des Korridors bog, der aus den Kerkern herausführte, und einen plötzlichen Schock erlitt.

Vor ihm stand die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und neben ihr stand ein Mann, der Draco überrascht ansah.

Draco selbst starrte den Mann einfach nur geschockt an.

Denn vor ihm stand sein leibhaftiges Spiegelbild.

(To be continued...)

Kommi?

Next up:

Draco muss mit dem Gedanken an einen leibhaftigen Doppelgänger fertig werden und Harry hat einen beunruhigenden Traum...


	6. Kapitel 5: Man sagt, dass jeder Mensch i...

A/N: Hier ist nun also das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Eure Lupinus 

BlackNightmare16: Die Andeutungen sind wohl nicht zu übersehen, was? ;-) Aber im Moment ist Alina wirklich nur eine Freundin, obwohl, wer weiß, was später noch passieren wird? Einfach mal überraschen lassen!

**Kapitel 5: "Man sagt, dass jeder Mensch irgendwo auf der Welt einen Zwilling hat...**

Draco und Aidan standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an.

Aidan konnte nicht fassen, dass das, worüber er gerade noch mit Alina geredet hatte, soeben eingetroffen war. Vor ihm stand sein kleiner Bruder und starrte ihn mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an.

Aidan kam es vor, als wäre die Zeit kurz stehen geblieben; der Moment, in dem sie einander ansahen, kam ihm unendlich lang vor, doch in Wahrheit vergingen nur wenige Sekunden.

Aidans eisblaue Augen trafen für einen kurzen Moment auf Dracos graue.

Dann drehte Draco sich plötzlich um und lief den Weg, den er gerade gekommen war, zurück.

Draco kannte nur einen Gedanken: _Flucht!_

Er hätte niemals einem Gerücht Glauben geschenkt, aber nun hatte er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen: es war wirklich ein Mann auf Hogwarts, der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Und er hatte es gefühlt.

Irgend etwas war da zwischen ihm und diesem Mann, etwas, was er nicht definieren konnte, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, eine Ahnung.

Er wusste nicht, warum er so panisch reagiert hatte, aber in dem Moment, als er in das Gesicht des Mannes geblickt hatte, das so sehr seinem eigenen zu gleichen schien, hatte er das Bedürfnis verspürt, einfach wegzurennen und als seine Augen dann auf die des Fremden trafen, hatte er es einfach nicht länger ausgehalten.

Seine Beine hatten ihn einfach ohne seinen Willen davongetragen und nun war er fast wieder am Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.

Draco wurde bewusst langsamer, hörte auf zu rennen, ging langsam weiter und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Wand. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der kurze Lauf ihn so erschöpfen würde.

Ihm war kalt und er fröstelte, was aber nicht an den niedrigeren Temperaturen hier in den unteren Gemäuern des Schlosses lag. Hier unten war es immer kälter als in den oberen Räumen und alle Slytherins hatten sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Nein, es war etwas anderes.

_Das muss der Schock sein,_ dachte Draco, _der Schock._

Er wischte sich das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen. _Du Narr, du musstest das Schicksal ja herausfordern, und das hast du jetzt davon._

_Wenigstens folgt er mir nicht,_ dachte er weiter und ärgerte sich sofort über diesen Gedanken. Warum sollte dieser Mann ihm folgen? Das war ja schon fast so, als hätte er, Draco Malfoy, Angst vor einem Fremden!

_Verfolgungswahn,_ meinte er in Gedanken und fing dann lauthals an zu lachen. _Verfolgungswahn! Ja, warum nicht..._

Als er einige Minuten später den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat, schmunzelte er noch immer über seine Einfältigkeit. _Ein Malfoy und Verfolgungswahn... Wie konnte ich nur auf so einen törichten Gedanken kommen!_

Einige der anwesenden Slytherins, die untätig herumsaßen, blickten zu ihm auf, als er durch den Raum zu den Schlafsälen ging, aber es war keiner seines Jahrgangs darunter. Anscheinend waren Pansy und Millicent schlafen gegangen, genauso wie Crabbe und Goyle, nachdem sie seine Anweisung befolgt hatten.

Draco war das nur recht, er hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf ein Gespräch, egal mit wem.

In dieser Nacht fand Draco lange keinen Schlaf. Er lag in seinem Bett und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, dachte er an diesen Mann, sein Spiegelbild...

Wer war er? Draco war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass ihm niemand einen Streich gespielt hatte und dass weder Potter noch sonst jemand dahinter steckte.

Warum sah dieser Fremde ihm selbst so ähnlich? Und warum war die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei ihm gewesen?

Diese und andere Fragen schwirrten Draco im Kopf herum.

Und kurz bevor er einschlief dachte er noch:

"Man sagt, dass jeder Mensch irgendwo auf der Welt einen Zwilling hat... Heute Abend bin ich meinem begegnet."

Als Draco weggelaufen war, war Aidan zuerst über diese Reaktion erstaunt gewesen. Sein erster Impuls war, seinem Bruder nachzulaufen, doch dann spürte er Alinas Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Willst du ihm wirklich folgen?" Alina sprach sanft, doch Aidan erkannte sofort den mitklingenden Ton in ihrer Stimme, den sie immer benutzte, wenn sie das, was jemand tun wollte, nicht unbedingt guthieß.

Aidan blickte in den nun leeren Korridor vor ihnen. "Nein", antwortete er, "Ich denke, ich habe für heute Abend genug angerichtet..." Er seufzte. "Aber wenigstens habe ich ihn jetzt doch schon heute persönlich getroffen."

"Wenigstens etwas." Alina klang nicht spöttisch, sondern mitfühlend. "Lass uns wieder nach oben gehen, ja? Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, damit du dich etwas ausruhen kannst, in Ordnung?"

"Ja." Aidan nickte, doch dann ballte er wütend die Fäuste. "Oh, verdammt, ich hab alles verdorben, oder? Verdammt!" Am liebsten hätte er gegen die Wand getreten, aber das hätte nichts gebracht und er hätte sich außerdem wie ein kleines Kind aufgeführt. Statt dessen schluckte er seinen Ärger hinunter. "'Tschuldige, du hattest ja versucht mich zu warnen. Und jetzt hab ich totalen Mist gebaut."

"Hallo, Erde an Aidan, hör mal zu. Niemand konnte ahnen, wie er reagiert, niemand konnte wissen, dass wir ihn wirklich hier treffen, also hör auf rumzujammern. Ist doch verständlich, dass du ihn sehen wolltest, immerhin hast du dich schon lange darauf gefreut." Alina schmunzelte. "Aber irgendwie kann ich ihn auch verstehen. Er hat sein eigenes Spiegelbild vor Augen gehabt, kein Wunder, das er Reißaus genommen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn mir so was passieren würde. Also lass ihn sich erstmal daran gewöhnen. Aber sonst hast du Mist gebaut, ja." Sie lachte.

"Wie nett", gab Aidan zurück. "Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich trösten."

Später in der Nacht, als Draco noch versuchte einzuschlafen, war Harry bereits in einem düsteren Traum gefangen.

Sein Traum-Ich ging durch einen Wald, der Harry irgendwie an den Verbotenen Wald erinnerte und doch ein anderer war, hindurch, scheinbar ohne Ziel, und doch von einer inneren Unruhe getrieben.

Etwas rief ihn, so wie es ihn schon viele Male zuvor gerufen hatte.

So wanderte er also durch diese unwirkliche Traumwelt, durch diesen Wald, der aus Schatten zu bestehen schien.

Nachdem er, wie es schien, endlos lange zwischen den Bäumen in der Dunkelheit umhergeirrt war, gelangte er an eine Lichtung, an der der Ruf stärker wurde. Was immer ihn rief, es war hier.

Komm her... komm und sieh... schien die lautlose Stimme zu rufen.

Harrys Traum-Ich sah über die Lichtung.

Am anderen Ende, von Schatten umhüllt, waren zwei Gestalten. Die eine war mit unsichtbaren magischen Schnüren an einen Baum gefesselt, die andere hatte der ersten Gestalt den Rücken zugewandt.

Komm her... Die stille Macht zerrte an ihm, zog ihn näher an das Geschehen heran, auch wenn er es nicht wollte.

In der Mitte der Lichtung ließ das Zerren nach und Harry blieb stehen. Er konnte nun mehr erkennen, aber er befürchtete, dass ihm das, was er sah und noch sehen würde, nicht gefallen würde.

Er konnte die gefesselte Gestalt deutlicher erkennen als zuvor, aber ihr Gesicht schien unklar, _unwirklich_ zu sein, als hätte jemand einen dünnen Nebelschleier über das Gesicht der Gestalt gelegt.

Aber Harry wusste auch so, dass es ein Todesser war, denn einer der Arme der Gestalt war durch die Fesselungsmagie so verdreht, dass man das Dunkle Mal erkennen konnte. Der restliche Körper wurde von einem zerrissenen Umhang bedeckt und die Haut der Gestalt war von Einschnitten und Wunden übersät, von denen mehrere bluteten.

Die andere Traum-Person stand vor der Gestalt und schien sie anzustarren.

Harrys Traum-Ich konnte den Hass der anderen Person fast spüren. Abgrundtiefen, brennenden Hass schien die Person auszuströmen, geradewegs auf den Todesser gerichtet.

Dann drehte die Person sich um und Harry wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben.

Denn er sah sich selbst.

Ein verzerrtes Abbild seines eigentlichen Traum-Ichs, das ihn mit stechenden, vor Hass glühenden Augen ansah.

Harry wollte zurückweichen, doch er konnte nicht. Er schien wie gelähmt zu sein, seine Muskeln wollten sich keinen Millimeter bewegen.

Der andere, dunkle Harry wandte sich wieder dem gesichtslosen Todesser zu. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich. _Er wird doch nicht... nein!_

Harry wollte wegsehen, wollte nicht zusehen, was jetzt geschah, doch diese grausame Macht zwang sein Traum-Ich, weiter zuzusehen.

Sieh zu... sagte die lautlose Stimme wieder.

...Sieh zu was passiert... genieße deine Rache... 

Der andere Harry zog hörbar die Luft ein, bevor er zwei Worte ausstieß, seine Stimme klang rauh und eiskalt: "_Avada... Kedavra!"_

Ein grüner Blitz zuckte durch die Traumwelt und die Gestalt des Todessers erschlaffte.

Harrys Traum-Ich kämpfte verzweifelt mit dem, was auch immer ihn hier festhielt. _Nein! Nein, nein, NEIN! Ich wollte das nicht, warum, warum, warum? Ich will das nicht sehen! Was immer mich hier auch hergeholt hat, es soll mich endlich gehen lassen! Ich will hier weg!_

Währenddessen hatte der andere Harry die Arme ausgebreitet und fing nun an, aus voller Kehle zu lachen. Er lachte und lachte, ein schreckliches, grausames Lachen.

Harry wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, wollte endlich freigelassen werden, wollte diese Qual nicht länger durchmachen. Er kämpfte mit all seiner Kraft gegen die grausame Macht, die ihn umschlossen hielt wie eiserne Ketten, doch es half nichts. Er kam hier nicht einfach so weg.

"Harry, warum?" Er hörte eine Stimme, eine andere als diese lautlose Stimme, und eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Schulter.

Mit einem Mal war der Bann gebrochen. Harry fuhr herum und blickte in ein Gesicht, das er zuletzt vor zwei Jahren lebendig gesehen hatte.

"Harry, warum diese Rachegefühle?" Sirius blickte ihn traurig an. "Warum hast du das getan? Es ist nicht richtig, dass du anfängst, Voldemorts Weg zu gehen."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, wollte Sirius sagen, dass nicht er den Todesser umgebracht hatte, dass es jemand anderes gewesen war, dass er keine Rache wollte und keinen Hass empfand, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Denn in dem Moment, in dem er in Sirius' Augen sah, wusste er, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Er wollte sich rächen. Er wollte töten. Wollte die Todesser dafür leiden sehen, was sie so vielen Menschen angetan hatten.

Harry blickte auf seine Hände und erschrak. Sie waren rot von Blut. Das Blut tropfte von seinen Händen auf den Boden und bildete vor seinen Füßen eine Pfütze, die sich schnell ausbreitete.

"Harry!" Sirius packte Harry am Arm. "Warum? Warum hast du das getan?"

_Nein, Sirius, nicht ich habe das getan... nicht ich! Ich wollte das nicht mit ansehen, das musst du mir glauben! Vielleicht habe ich diesen Hass und diese Rachegefühle in mir, aber das eben war nicht ich! Glaub mir! Ich würde doch niemals ihre Wege gehen... Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir denken? DAS WAR NICHT ICH!_

Aber immer noch brachte Harry keinen Ton hervor. Es war ihm, als müsse er an den Worten, die er nicht aussprechen konnte, ersticken.

Er hielt es nicht länger aus, er wollte nur noch fort, fort aus diesem Traum, der ihn gefangenhielt, fort von seinem einstigen Paten, der ihn nun anklagte.

Harry riss sich von Sirius sich los und...

...erwachte schweißgebadet in seinem Bett.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er hatte sich in seiner Bettdecke verheddert, wahrscheinlich hatte er im Schlaf um sich geschlagen.

Er fühlte kalten Angstschweiß auf seinem Körper und zu seinem erstaunen auch Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

Tränen? Ja, Tränen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geweint, das letzte Mal bei Sirius' Tod... Wenn er denn damals wirklich gestorben war... Aber daran wollte Harry jetzt nicht denken.

Den Traum hatte schon öfter geträumt, doch nie war er vorher dort Sirius begegnet. Dieses Mal war es anders gewesen.

Sonst war er aufgewacht, weil er nicht sehen wollte, was sein anderes Ich tat. Schweißgebadet, manchmal sogar schreiend, aber nie, weil Sirius ihn angeklagt hatte.

Der Traum war jedes Mal gleich. Eine Stimme rief ihn zur Waldlichtung, er sah, wie ein Todesser von seinem zweiten Traum-Ich getötet wurde und er selbst wurde von dieser eigenartigen Macht gezwungen, dabei zuzusehen.

Am Anfang konnte er die Todesser noch erkennen, mal war es Bellatrix Lestrange gewesen, mal Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew oder ein anderer, ja, einmal war es sogar Voldemort selbst gewesen, der dort an den Baum gefesselt war. Aber mittlerweile waren die Todesser allesamt zu namen- und gesichtslose Gestalten geworden.

Meist tötete der andere Harry so wie in dieser Nacht schnell und ohne viel Aufsehen, aber manchmal quälte er auch die Todesser, belegte sie mit Flüchen, brachte ihnen Wunden bei und tat andere, ähnlich grausame Dinge.

Doch nie war jemand anderes als er selbst, sein zweites Ich und ein Todesser in seinem Traum gewesen.

Harry war sich sicher, dass es nicht Voldemort war, der ihm diese Träume schickte, er bezweifelte überhaupt, dass jemand das tat. Diese Träume kamen von ihm selbst, aus seinem Unterbewusstsein, und in dieser Nacht hatte sich das wohl bestätigt.

Denn Sirius hatte nur das getan, was Harry sich nicht traute einzugestehen: Er hatte seinen Hass auf die Todesser angeprangert.

Harry war der Gedanken selbst manchmal gekommen, dass die Träume ihm das ganze Ausmaß seines Hasses zeigten und wozu er selbst imstande sein könnte, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, sich an einem Todesser zu rächen.

Aber er hatte diesen Gedanken immer wieder verdrängt, denn er hatte Angst davor, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Er hatte Angst, dass jemand erfuhr, was in ihm vorging, dass er jedem Todesser am liebsten das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hätte. Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst, weil er sich seit Sirius' Tod fremd geworden war. Er hatte sich verändert, er war in seinem tiefsten Innern dunkler geworden und hatte begonnen, einen unstillbaren Drang nach blutiger Rache zu verspüren.

Ron und Hermine hatten wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass etwas in ihm vorging, und ihn auch darauf angesprochen, aber auch ihnen war er ausgewichen. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber nun schien ihn sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein direkt darauf zu stoßen.

Harry wusste, dass er nicht so fühlen sollte oder dass er sich seine Gefühle wenigstens eingestehen und dann im Zaum halten sollte, aber er konnte es nicht. Er fühlte sich zweigespalten, uneins, als ob es wie in seinem Traum nicht einen, sondern zwei Harrys gab.

Nach außen hin schien alles beim Alten zu sein, er war zwar stiller geworden, als noch zwei Jahre zuvor gewesen war, aber wer nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun hatte, bekam von seiner Veränderung nichts mit. Denn die Veränderung war rein innerlicher Natur, es schien eine zweite Seele in ihn heranzuwachsen, eine Seele mit zerstörerischer Macht, die nur darauf wartete, ihn zu verschlingen.

_Ich sollte mich endlich meinen Dämonen stellen...,_ dachte Harry. _Wenn sich mein Unterbewusstsein schon die Mühe macht, Sirius Geist hervorzuholen... Vielleicht sollte ich mich dann wirklich mit meinen Gefühlen auseinander setzen..._

Harry hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und sein Bettzeug wieder einigermaßen geordnet. Jetzt sank er müder auf sein Kissen zurück. Nachdenken konnte er morgen noch. Er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen, einen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er vor dem Morgen nicht mehr wieder erwachte.

Es würde später schon noch genug Zeit sein, sich über alles Gedanken zu machen...

(To be continued...)

A/N: So, wie fandet ihr's?

Ich habe versucht, Harrys Traum so düster wie möglich darzustellen, ich hoffe, das ist mir gelungen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Lupinus

PS: Kommentare sind natürlich immer erwünscht ;-) 


	7. Kapitel 6: Erneuter Schock

A/N: Sorry Leute, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter mit dem 6. Kapitel! Damit ist VB meine bisher längste Story und hat die geplante Kapitelanzahl längst überschritten. Geplant waren nämlich eigentlich nur 5 bis 6 Kapitel, aber es werden wohl doch noch ein "paar" mehr werden :-) Aber genug davon, jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel,  
Eure Lupinus

Misato-sama: Danke für deine Review! Freut mich, dass dir das 5. Kapitel gefallen hat und dass man sich den Traum gut vorstellen konnte, weil das nämlich genau meine Absicht war :) Und du willst sowas zeichnen? Dann probier's doch einfach mal, würd mich drüber freuen :) Mir geht es übrigens auch öfters so, dass ich mir was vorstelle und dass dann auch nicht zeichnen kann... Ich würd am liebsten eine Maschine haben, die meine Gedanken in Bilder umwandelt, das wäre super. Oder die meine Gedanken in Text umwandelt, dann hätte ich meine Kapitel in null Komma nichts fertig:)

**Kapitel 6: Erneuter Schock **

Die Große Halle füllte sich am nächsten Morgen rasch mit den Schülern und Schülerinnen der vier Häuser, so dass die langen Haustische schon fast voll besetzt waren, als Harry, Hermine und Ron die Halle zum Frühstück betraten.

Ihnen wurden viele neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, die Ron folgendermaßen kommentierte: "Man, Hermine, deine neue Frisur ist ja echt der Renner! Alle schauen uns an!" Er grinste.

Hermines Wangen röteten sich. "Du Spinner, vielleicht schauen sie auch _dich_ an", erwiderte sie. "Meine Frisur ist ja wohl nichts im Vergleich zu der Ungewöhnlichkeit deiner Augenklappe!"

Ron kniff sein anderes Auge zu und sagte mit gespielter Entrüstung: "Ganz wie Madame meinen. Aber müssen Eure Besserwisserlichkeit unbedingt auf einem "Behinderten" herumhacken? So was tut man nicht, werte Lady, wenn ich mal an die gute Etikette erinnern darf!"

"Eure Armseligkeit haben sich anscheinend schon sehr gut an die _Behinderung_ gewöhnt, wie mir scheint", ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine fuhren alle drei gleichzeitig herum, um Draco zu sehen, der mit einem gehässigen Grinsen vor ihnen stand.

"Malfoy!", stieß Ron wütend hervor und ballte die Fäuste. "Wenn du Ärger machen willst, dann verschwinde!"

Doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Seine Begegnung mit dem Fremden am gestrigen Abend hatte ihn zwar ziemlich verwirrt, doch heute ließ er sich davon schon nichts mehr anmerken.

Mit kalten grauen Augen musterte er die drei vor sich. "Dass das Schlammblut angestarrt wird, ist kein Wunder, immerhin sieht man nicht jeden Tag den besten Beweis für böswillig entstaltete "Haare" vor sich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man Grangers Haare überhaupt _abschneiden_ kann. Wahrscheinlich musste sie die Schere vorher mit einem Zauber belegen, damit sie nicht abbricht."

Hermine errötete ein zweites Mal, doch diesmal vor Wut. "Kümmer dich um deine eigenen Sachen!", fauchte sie Draco an. "Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als uns auf die Nerven zu gehen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann mir doch egal sein, wenn euch meine Anwesenheit stört. Meine Nähe muss doch eigentlich eine Ehre für euch sein. Aber nein – ich vergaß. Potters Ruhm strahlt ja auch ein wenig auf euch ab. Und du, Weasley, denkst wohl, dass eine Narbe einen auch gleich berühmt macht." Draco grinste hämisch. "Selbst wenn sie unangenehme Folgen für dich hat."

Nun lief auch Ron knallrot an. Er sah aus, als würde er Draco gleich an die Gurgel springen. "Verschwinde", brachte er um Fassung ringend hervor.

Dracos Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

"Denkst du, ich habe mir das freiwillig ausgesucht?", presste Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Du spottest, dabei hast du nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es ist, wirklich zu kämpfen und dabei auch Wunden davonzutragen. Wenigstens habe ich noch meine Ehre, was man vom Sohn eines Todessers bestimmt nicht behaupten kann!"

"Wie kannst du es wagen!", zischte Malfoy und machte einen Schritt auf Ron zu.

"Es reicht!" Harry stellte sich zwischen die beiden und sah Draco scharf an.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, widerstand aber der Herausforderung mit seinen Sticheleien weiterzumachen. Er lachte noch einmal höhnisch, dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Slytherin-Tisch.

"Dem wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!", schnaubte Ron und drohte Dracos Rücken mit der Faust. "Der wird schon noch kriegen, was er verdient!"

"Wundert mich nur irgendwie, dass er sich so einfach getrollt hat", bemerkte Hermine.

"Er hat eben doch Angst vor Harry", lachte Ron und schlug Harry kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. "Nicht wahr, so isses doch, oder?"

"Vielleicht", murmelte Harry nachdenklich.

"Wo waren eigentlich Crabbe und Goyle?", fragte Hermine und zog die Stirn kraus. "Es ist doch mehr als ungewöhnlich, Malfoy ohne seine beiden "Bodyguards" zu sehen."

"Vielleicht hat er endlich kapiert, was die beiden für Schnarchnasen sind", kicherte Ron. "Kommt, lasst uns zu unserem Tisch gehen, das Frühstück kommt mir jetzt gerade recht. Wenigstens ist mir Malfoy nicht auf den Magen geschlagen, ich hab nämlich immer noch Hunger."

----

Draco saß am Tisch der Slytherins und grübelte vor sich hin, während alle anderen ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen. Er selbst hatte nicht viel Hunger und aß nur etwas Toast, während er nachdachte.

Crabbe und Goyle hatte er an diesem Morgen abgewimmelt, er hatte vorgegeben, noch müde vom gestrigen Abend zu sein und deshalb erst später in die Große Halle zu kommen.

Er hatte immer noch keine Lust, mit irgendjemanden zu sprechen, geschweige denn ein sinn- und niveauloses Gespräch mit seinem beiden Anhängseln zu beginnen. Die beiden waren ja ganz nützlich, wenn es darum ging, sich unerwünschte Personen vom Leib zu halten, aber ansonsten waren sie doch ziemlich dumm... und ihre Gesellschaft wurde mit der Zeit auch ein wenig lästig.

Draco wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst. Er hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, heute Streit mit Potter und seinen Freunden anzufangen, aber als er die drei gesehen hatte, war es einfach über ihn gekommen.

Fast hätte er sich mit Weasley geprügelt, wenn Potter nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Aber warum hatte er sich von Potter überhaupt stoppen lassen?

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und verscheuchte diese Gedanken. Es war gar nicht seine Art, sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen. Aber seit gestern Abend dachte er die ganze Zeit schon über Dinge nach, an die er vorher keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet hätte.

Er hoffte, dass diese Phase vorübergehen würde. Wahrscheinlich war er nur noch etwas verwirrt von dem, was gestern passiert war, nichts weiter. Er sollte diesen Fremden besser schnell wieder vergessen und zur Normalität zurückkehren.

Draco war so in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Dumbledore sich nach dem Frühstück am Lehrertisch erhob und etwas zu verkünden begann.

Doch bei den Worten "neuer Lehrer" horchte er auf.

_Ein neuer Lehrer?_

Draco blickte zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore gerade den neuen Lehrer in Geschichte der Zauberei vorstellte.

"...den ich hier willkommen heißen möchte. Dieser junge Mann hier hat sich freundlicherweise kurzfristig bereit erklärt, Professor Binns Unterricht zu übernehmen. Ich hoffe, ihr alle werdet euch freuen, nun wieder in den Genuss der Historie der Magie zu kommen." Als die Schüler ihre Begeisterung durch mehr oder weniger lautes, entsetztes Stöhnen kundtaten, lächelte Dumbledore. "Vielleicht müssen einige der Anwesenden hier erst noch die Schönheit der Vergangenheit zu würdigen lernen, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass dies Professor Sovent schon gelingen wird."

Die Schüler begannen zu klatschen und aller Augen richteten sich auf den neuen Lehrer. Auch Dracos, dessen Interesse aber rasch in Entsetzen umschlug, als den Professor sah.

Schon vorher war Draco aufgefallen, dass die Slytherins und auch Mitglieder anderer Häuser ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen und tuschelten. Und jetzt wusste er auch warum: Am Lehrertisch saß der Mann vom gestrigen Abend. Der Mann, der genau so wie er selbst, Draco Malfoy, auszusehen schien.

Er – Professor Sovent – blickte fröhlich in die Menge der Schüler und redete mit Professor Blackmoore, die neben ihm saß.

Dracos Körper schien mit einem Mal mit Blei gefüllt zu sein. Was er gestern erlebt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr einfach so vergessen. Sein lebendiges Spiegelbild war kein Gerücht und auch kein Streich, nein, dieser Mann war jetzt Lehrer an seiner Schule und Draco konnte sich nicht mehr in irgendwelche Ausreden flüchten. Dieser Mann war _wirklich_, auch wenn ihm die Begegnung mit ihm unwirklich erschien.

Vielleicht war alles nur ein Zufall... Aber was, wenn nicht?

Er hatte doch selbst gespürt, dass zwischen ihnen irgendeine Art Verbindung bestand, und nun konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen.

Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas in Bewegung gesetzt worden war, dass er nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Dass er keine Kontrolle mehr darüber hatte, was als nächstes geschah.

Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

----

Am Gryffindor-Tisch unterhielten sich unsere drei Freunde währenddessen angeregt.

"Ich würde jetzt zu gerne Malfoys Gesicht sehen!", sagte Ron triumphierend und grinste.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Harry. "Obwohl er einem auch irgendwie auch leid tun kann..."

"Harry! Er ist _unser Feind,_ deine _Nemesis,_ wie kannst du da mit ihm Mitleid haben!", meinte Ron daraufhin entrüstet.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach, nur so... Wie würdest _du_ es denn finden, wenn dein neuer Lehrer fast wie du selbst aussähe?"

"Trotzdem. Deshalb brauchst du so etwas wie Mitleid doch nicht gleich an _ihn_ zu verschwenden!", konterte Ron.

"Jungs!", unterbrach Hermine die Diskussion der beiden, "Vergesst doch mal kurz eure Streitereien, es gibt weiß Gott wichtigere Dinge."

"Ach ja?", fragte Ron zweifelnd, "Und die wären?"

"Beispielsweise dass wie endlich wieder Geschichte der Zauberei haben!"

"...Hermine, das ist... ja, ganz toll, wirklich", meinte Ron nur.

"Na hör mal, interessiert es dich denn nicht, wie Aidan, ähm, Professor Sovent den Unterricht gestalten wird?", meinte Hermine.

"Doch, schon, aber..."

"Sieh's positiv, Ron", meinte nun auch Harry. "Nie wieder Vertretung bei Snape. Und sein Unterricht", er nickte in Richtung des Lehrertisches, wo Aidan saß, "wird sicher sehr viel spannender werden als bei Binns."

"Wenn man's mal von dieser Seite aus betrachtet...", gab Ron sich geschlagen. "Aber ich würd jetzt mal echt gern wissen, warum er jetzt hier als Lehrer arbeitet."

"Um etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, während er Draco kennen lernt, vielleicht?", schlug Hermine vor. "Oder damit er einen Grund hat auf Hogwarts zu bleiben, ohne zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen?"

"Aufsehen? Ja, es hat sicher auch noch _niemand_ bemerkt, dass er wie Dracos Doppelgänger aussieht", bemerkte Ron sarkastisch. "Außerdem könntest du ruhig mal auf meiner Seite stehen, Hermine, immerhin sind wir beide Vertrauensschüler. Da sollte man doch wohl auf etwas Unterstützung hoffen können, oder?"

"Wenn du aufhörst, dich wie ein Kleinkind aufzuführen, dann ja", entgegnete Hermine ungerührt und warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Jedenfalls sollten wir langsam gehen, der Unterricht fängt gleich an."

Harry nickte. "Nicht, dass wir wegen deiner Diskutierfreudigkeit noch zu spät kommen, Ron."

"Man hat es heutzutage bei euch wirklich nicht mehr leicht, wisst ihr das eigentlich?", meinte Ron mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Okay, dann lasst uns gehen!"

(To be continued...)


End file.
